Somewhere only we know
by coffee-addicted
Summary: It starts in the third season finale: “Those are strings, Pinocchio.”Jess is back, what is Rory going to do? Literati! Please read and review!
1. I miss you

Disclaimer: own nothing blah blah blah blah

N/A: So, I'm a literati since 4ever, I think Jess and Rory are perfect for each other.

This takes place after Rory finds out that Jess moved to California to stay with his daddy, it's her graduation day.

(My last fic wasn't good enough, so I thought I could give it another try, tell me what you guys think!)

Oh, I'm sorry about the grammar, I'm looking for a beta, anyone interested?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was her graduation day. She was feeling really excited and extremely happy about her speech. She couldn't wait to tell her mom, grandparents and friends how she felt about them, how much she cared and loved them.

Love. As soon as she thought about that word she remembered of him. His body, his messy hair, his lips, his touch, his eyes; God she could get lost in those eyes.

**(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)**

It was over a week or so since Jess was gone and she still hadn't heard a word from him.

Suddenly she felt empty and full, with all those memories about the two of them. About them talking, about them laughing, about them kissing. She remembered how he used to lay down his head on her lap as he read to her, her hand touching and playing with his crazy hair.

As soon as she remembered him this huge whole open in her heart and she was washed with sadness; her eyes were soon full with tears.

No, she wouldn't feel this way today, she was supposed to be happy and pride of herself. After all, she did it. She was graduating from Chilton.

She wiped her tears away and got out of bed to take a shower.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Beep, beep, beep.

He woke up. He knew it was her graduation day.

He knew he should have called her, he knew how miserable she must have felt, he knew it all cause it was exactly how he did.

He had been feeling terrible about what he did to her, he didn't want to leave like that, but he thought that that way would be easier for both of them. God, was he wrong.

He soon was seeing her eyes, blue and deep ocean ones, she could see right thru him with them. Her body, her nose, her mouth touching his, her smile.

"**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley   
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends**

(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time"

He suddenly did the unthinkable. He got out of bed, took a quick shower, got change, put on his leather jacket and headed to the bus station. He was going to see her.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

That was it. She heard Headmaster Charleston call her name and headed to the top of the stage.

She made her speech with all her heart; she meant every word of it. She was so happy to have so many great people in her life.

As she was up there she felt this feeling of accomplishment, she felt happy, but couldn't stop the feeling that something was missing, or better yet, someone was.

Little did she know that a dark haired boy with the most amazing eyes she had ever seen was standing behind a tree, looking to the one girl he had ever cared about, a huge smile came across his face.


	2. Look what you've done

N/A: Here it is another chapter. I'm working on the third one so it will probably be up soon. Keep reviewing I love to know what you think.

Popie and jessobsessed09: here it is another chapter 

**Music4mysoul: I'm glad you liked it. I loved your nick.**

**Shortieluvesgg: happy you enjoyed it.**

**Tricha: I always dreamed that it would turn out this way!**

**Jessandrory4ever: Thanks, you are sweet! Here is your update (JESS AND RORY 4EVER!) **

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He ran in the direction of Chilton's gates. When he got there she was already heading to the stage.

He watched as she did her speech, as her eyes filled with tears when she was talking about her mom, as she threw her hat up in the air and caught it again.

He watched she shake Headmaster's hand and take her diploma.

One moment her eyes almost caught his gaze, but he quickly hided behind a tree so she couldn't see him.

He had promised her he would go to her graduation, and thought she didn't know he was there he was watching her.

He watched her once more as she gave her mother a big hug and finally turned around to leave.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She was going home. She felt tired and wanted to take a nap before going out to celebrate with her family and friends.

When she was up there, making her speech her mind went completely blank when she saw him, actually she thought she had saw him, but soon took this thoughts out of her head.

He was in California, with his dad and she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

She told her mom she was meeting her later and went back to her house.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He decided that it was better if he passed the night in Hartford. He soon found a little motel to stay.

He asked a man if there was a phone booth close to the motel, the man pointed the way.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ring…ring…ring…

She picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered it.

"Hello?"

She was getting a lot of those phone calls lately; someone would just call her without saying anything. She didn't know why but she thought it was him, she wasn't sure but it was what her heart was telling her.

"Jess? Is that you? Say something. I'm pretty sure it's you."

Nothing.

"Ok, if you are not going to talk, I will. Why did you leave? Why didn't you say something to me? We could have worked it out; we could have found a way. But you never talked to me. You just took off, not a word, no nothing... I may have loved you but I need to let it go.

I'm going to Europe with my mom. So…good bye."

She hanged up the phone.

"**Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won´t sing for you  
´Cause all that´s left has gone away  
And there´s nothing there for you to prove**

Oh, look what you´ve done   
You´ve made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won"

He had heard it all. She loved him and he just took off. This feeling of regret was washing him again; he put the phone back on and went back to the motel. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was sure that he wouldn't let her go just yet. He cared too much.


	3. Easier to run

N/A: Sorry about the lack of updates, the next chapter will be up until Friday! (sorry about the grammar) please review and let me know what you guys think!

The chapter's titles of this fic are going to be names of musics that I love! check it out!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He opened the door to the little motel room. He thought it was good enough; there was a bed, a mini-bar and a door that leaded to the bathroom. He felt kind of tired from the trip and from all the events that happened that day so he lay down on the bed without even take off his shoes and just stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't stop the thoughts that were taking over his mind, memories of the two of them, memories that would always haunt him late night. The happiest moments of his life were shared with her.

"**Rory: Goodnight Dodger. Jess: Dodger?**

**Rory: Figure it out.**

**Jess: Oliver Twist."**

"**Rory: What are you doing here?**

**Jess: Hello to you too.**

**Rory: Is everything ok?**

**Jess: You look nice.**

**Rory: Thank you. What are you doing here?**

**Jess: I moved back.**

**Rory: But…what…why?**

**Jess: Just wanted to.**

**(Rory kisses him)"**

"**Jess: Why did you come here?**

**Rory: Well…**

**Jess: I mean you ditched school and everything. That's so not you. Why'd you do it?**

**Rory: Because you didn't say goodbye." **

And he did it again, he didn't say goodbye, he just left.

He didn't know when he fell sleep; the thoughts about the two of them were mixed with his dreams.

**"Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me**

A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After the night of celebration Rory was exhausted, all she wanted to do was go home and get some sleep.

She said goodbye to everybody and asked her mom if she was going home too, they were going to have a big day tomorrow with the trip and everything; they needed to rest.

They both left the party and headed to the house.

She picked a book from her bookshelf and lay down on her bed reading the notes that he had left on the margins, notes that she had read a thousand times before.

She couldn't understand why he left; they had been thru so much, they have shared so many moments.

"**RORY: Why are you only nice to me?  
JESS: Excuse me?  
RORY: An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me.  
JESS: You see, it's the screwing with Dean - that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you.  
RORY: So it was a plan."**

"**JESS: You really want me to go?  
RORY: I really wanna avoid a fight with Dean."**

"**JESS: Just sounds a little too rough for you.  
RORY: Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me; I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if – .  
JESS: Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language.  
RORY: Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first.  
JESS: Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it?"**

She soon fell sleep, smiling at the latest memory; his face never left her mind.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

That was it, they were ready to the trip they had been planning their entirely life.

Rory gave Lane a last hug and told her she was going to write soon. Lorelai said her good byes and they headed to the airport.

………

In the mean while…

Jess went to the Gilmore's residence just to find a Korean girl and a funny chubby lady. He looked to the younger one and asked her:

"Lane, where is she?"

"What are you doing here Jess? She is finally over you, leave her alone." She responded.

"Please Lane, where is she?" He begged her.

"She should be in her way to the airport, she is going to Europe with her mommy you know."

"Thank you."

As soon as he said that he was gone. He drove quickly to the airport; he wasn't going to lose her again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She was checking in when her eyes met his, she would recognize him anywhere in the world, his messy hair, his leather jacket, and his deep brown eyes.

She couldn't believe he was there:

"Jess?"


	4. Yellow

N/A: Hey guys thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! Keep them coming.

Here it is another chapter, it is shorter but I hope you all like it. The next one will probably be up until Monday.

popie: I will!

Jessobsessed09: I'm so happy you are enjoying this story. And yes, Jess is hot! Is Alexis Bledel lucky or what?

Music4mysoul: I'm glad you liked it! I love Linkin Park!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He just looked at her.

His dark brown eyes met her deep ocean ones.

She looked beautiful. It had been a week or so but he had just found out how much he missed her. How much he cared about her.

She was wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a cute bunny on it. He had just realized that she had cut her hair; he liked it.

After a long moment of silence he looked to the chock and questioning look on her face and simply said:

"Rory"

"What are you doing here jess?" she asked a little too sharply.

"I came for you" he responded sincerely.

"No you didn't.

I don't know why you came here, but it sure wasn't for me. If you cared at all you would have talked to me, written me, called me. You would have gone to my graduation; you would have taken me to my prom. You wouldn't have left me crying night after night over the past week." She said it all quickly, like this huge weight had been taken of her back.

Deception was on her face.

" I did call you, I just didn't know what to say." He said still looking into her eyes.

"What about: Hi Rory, this is Jess your boyfriend. Or better yet ex boyfriend right? I'm just calling you to know that I'm ok, that I'm alive."

" I thought it was better that way you know. I thought it would be easier for both of us to forget, boy was I wrong." He couldn't be more sorry.

" You sure as hell were wrong. How did you think you made me feel? Wasn't I important to you? Didn't I matter at all?"

"You meant everything." He whispered.

" It didn't look that way to me. Why are you here Jess? I'm going to Europe in one hour! Why did you come back? Why now?" She asked, still hurt. The past week had been the most terrible of her life.

" I went to your graduation at Chilton"

"What?" She asked confused.

" I did go you know. I just didn't want you to see me."

"You looked amazing up there." He said after a little pause.

She wasn't wrong after all. She had seen him.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What?"

"Why are you here Jess? Why did you come back?" She asked him again.

" I want to be with you Rory. I came back for you." He meant every word of it. He was saying it from all his heart.

" How can I know you are not going to leave me again? You already did it twice.

You know, you just proved to everyone in Stars Hollow that they were right.

That you are a troublemaker. That you don't care for anybody but yourself. How can you expect me to trust you again?" She wouldn't stand losing him again; it hurt too much.

" I will make it better this time, I promise you, things will be different."

" You know what Jess I'm not sure I believe you. I have to go." She turned around to leave.

" Please don't go." He was desperate.

" Don't you understand? I have to.

I have to let it go. I won't stand losing you again!"

"I…"

" Good bye Jess." She thought it was all over, she thought she would never see him again; she turned her back at him when she heard him say:

" I love you."

**"I wrote a song for you,  
and all the things you do,  
and it was called "Yellow."  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to've done,  
and it was all yellow.  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so."**


	5. Let it be

N/A: Thanks for the reviews! I had a really hard time writing this chapter and I'd love to know what you guys think. I'm not completely happy about it but I decided to post it anyway. Read and review!

Summer: I'm glad you like it!

Music4mysoul: What is she going to do? Read and find out!

Jessandrory4ever: hahahaha I'm evil! Just kidding! And yes Milo is really hot!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He finally said it. He had never said that word to anybody before, not even to someone in his family. He loved her. L-o-v-e-d her. It was the first time he had ever admitted his feelings to her, the first time he had ever admitted his feelings to himself.

She turned back to look at him, her mind went completely blank. She didn't know what to say.

They stood there for about 5 minutes just staring at each other, they both trying to figure out something to say but neither of them succeeding.

She finally broke the silence between them:

" You shouldn't have said that."

" Why not?" He asked kind of worried. He had finally expressed his feelings for someone and he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way about him.

" Because…

I love you too." The words just came out of her mouth; she didn't even think about it, it was just something that was there.

" Rory, come away with me."

She was completely lost, she didn't know what to do, she had 30 minutes until she get on the plane.

She was supposed to go to Europe with her mother, but at this he was all she could think about.

" To where?"

" I don't know, away. We need sometime together, we need to figure things out."

He was nervous; he didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was meet his lips with hers and share the love he was feeling, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

" Jess, I can't."

" Rory please, I won't mess this again. I can do it. We have to stay together." He felt his heart break when he heard she say she couldn't go away with him.

" I believe you, but I can't just go away. I need to do this to me. I need sometime alone. I need to figure things out." All she wanted to do was run away with him, but she knew it wasn't fair, she had been planning this trip with her mommy her entirely life and she couldn't throw herself in his arms and expect her problems to disappear, it just wasn't real.

" So, we are over." He couldn't believe this; they both loved each other, how come they couldn't be together?

" I didn't say that. I don't want it to be over. I don't want to lose you again." She was having a hard time expressing her feelings.

" What are you saying then?" He was confused.

" All I'm saying is that I need this time alone, I need to do this trip, I've been planning this my entirely life."

" I still don't get it." He was beginning to feel frustrated.

" I'm asking you to wait for me." God, she hoped he would say yes.

" What?"

" Wait for me. We will decide what to do about us when I return." She was feeling miserable inside, why wouldn't she just go away with him?

" I'll wait for you." He heard his own words slipping out of his mouth.

" Really?" She couldn't believe it. He was really going to wait for her.

" I won't give up on us. I understand what you need to do, thought I didn't want you to do it."

"I'll wait for you." He said it firmly.

" I have to go." She said.

They both looked into each other's eyes, neither of them knowing what was going to happen. All they knew was how they felt about each other, they knew they were in love. The timing just wasn't right.

She placed her lips softly on his mouth and simply said:

" Good bye Jess." Her blue eyes met his brown ones for the last time; they were feeling sad and happy at the same time.

She turned around and left. He just watched her go.

He whispered:

" I'll see you soon Rory Gilmore."

**"And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be. Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be."**


	6. Perfect World

N/A: I'm so happy for all the reviews I got from the last chapter! Thank you!

I wasn't going to update until next week cause I have to study but I was so excited that I end up writing a new chapter! Keep reviewing; it makes my day!

**Smile 1: Poetic? I haven't thought about it! I'm glad you like it!**

**Bored247: here is your update! Thanks for the review!**

**Jessandrory4ever: Jess rocks! He is the best!**

**Gilmoregirl: I love Blink too! Let it be is really beautiful (what Beatles song isn't?)! I'm glad you like the music!**

**NikkiApep: I agree; they are the best couple ever! **

**Popie: I will**

**Summer: hahahaha thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**Music4mysoul: I'm happy you like it!**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He left the airport still thinking about her. About the kiss they had shared.

Of course he was going to wait for her, how couldn't he?

He decided to talk to Luke. It was time to resolve some of his problems. He hoped he would take him back, he was really sorry about letting him down, he was really sorry about having disappointed him.

Luke was like a father to him and he expected that he would give him another chance.

He wouldn't screw things up again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She was already on the plane.

She couldn't take her mind of him. When she heard him say I love you she thought that nothing else matter; that everything would be all right.

She was happy for the first time over the past week and she hoped that when she came back they could be able to work things out.

"**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all**

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He found himself walking into the same diner he got away from. He found himself looking to the same people he ran away from. It was all the same.

He didn't expect anything different; it was Stars Hollow after all.

The moment he got in he saw Miss Patty's mouth drop, Taylor's look of disapproval and Kirk's astonished expression.

Once again he wasn't surprise at all, there was only one person that could react differently from what he thought of. There was only one person that he was really anxious to see, the one person with a flannel t-shirt and a cap that never left his head, the one person he was now looking directly into the eyes.

" What are you doing here Jess?" Luke asked sharply.

" I want to come back." Jess simply said.

He could see the disappointment in Luke's eyes.

" What?

I think I'm deaf. I actually thought I heard you say that you want to come back."

He couldn't believe Jess was there.

" I do." He said firmly.

" You want to live here? In Stars Hollow?"

" I didn't know you were such a fan of this city." He responded sarcastically.

" Luke, come on!"

" You thought it would be easy, right? That you would step into this diner and that I would simply take you back like nothing happened."

" You know it's not like that." He really was sorry.

" It sure as hell it is not like that."

" I gave you a chance Jess. As a matter of fact I gave you two chances and you blow it.

You just took of. I didn't even know if you were ok."

" I know. I'm sorry. I promise you things will be different." He really was telling the truth.

" I have this weird feeling that I've heard that before."

" Please Luke, one last chance.

If I screw this one up I swear you will never see me again."

" Ok." Luke wasn't sure why he believed him, but he did.

" Yeah?" That one was surprising.

" I'm not sure why I'm taking you back, but I am.

You will be back to school and there is no more Wall Mart or anything else if that matter. You won't ditch classes and you will only work on the diner. If you keep all of this promises you can come back. Are we clear?"

" Yes" He would sacrifice anything for Rory.

" Ok. I will be upstairs then."

And like that Luke was gone.

Miss Patty would take care of the news:

Jess was back.


	7. Then She Appeared

N/A: So sorry for the lack of updates but I had 4 tests over the week and since my grades are not that good I didn't have the time to write or to ready any fics.

Thank you all for the reviews it makes my day! Keep them coming!

**Popie: Ok!**

**Jessobsessed09: That was what I wanted you guys to think!**

**Jessandrory4ever: I guess I thought that Rory had to go to Europe you know, but they'll have 2 weeks to enjoy…**

**Smile1: Glad you like it!**

Miss Luck: I'm glad you are enjoying it! Sorry for the lack of updates but the next chapter will be up really soon!

**Music4mysoul: Thanks for the review. I'm happy you are liking it.**

**Bored247: I'm glad you think this is great. **

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The summer had passed by really quickly.

Jess had been working hard and Luke could see that he was trying not to mess things up again.

As soon as the summer ended he would be back to school to repeat his senior year.

He wasn't too happy about it, but he would still be able to live in Stars Hollow and see Rory at least twice a week and that was good enough for him.

Rory and Lorelai were now going back home.

They had a lot of fun and enjoyed their trip but now was time to return to Stars Hollow and to the crazy people that lived there.

They couldn't wait to see Taylor and Luke arguing again, Miss Patty flirting with every guy alive and Kirk with his 43 jobs (or something).

Rory would still have two weeks to enjoy before going to Yale and she was really anxious to see Jess.

She hoped she would be able to trust him again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jess woke up sweating. In a couple of hours Rory would be back and he was feeling nervous.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower and get change.

He was almost dying to see her and he didn't know what was going to happen or how he would react around her.

………

Lorelai and Rory were already on the plane flying back home.

Luke and Jess were waiting for the Gilmore girls to arrive at the airport as was planned.

He was standing on the hallway holding a coke in his right hand.

She was all he could think about. In just a few minutes he would be able to see her.

The moment he thought about her she appeared.

"**Then she appeared, apple venus on a half open shell  
Then she appeared, the first photograph on Fox Talbot's gel  
I was a little frightened  
Flying with my senses heightened  
Cherubim cheered  
Then she appeared**

**Then she appeared, as the giggling crew of Marie Celeste**  
**Then she appeared, pale Atlantis rising out of the west  
I was a little dazzled  
Catherine wheeled and senses frazzled  
Know it sounds weird  
Then she appeared  
And the sun which formally shone  
In the clearest summer sky  
Suddenly just changed address  
Now shines from her blue eyes  
Then she appeared, brittle shooting star that dropped in my lap  
Then she appeared, dressed in tricolour and Phrygian cap  
I was a little troubled  
Hookah with my senses bubbled  
All Edward leared  
Then she appeared  
And the moon which formally shone  
On the marbled midnight mile  
Suddenly just packed its bags  
Now shines from her bright smile  
Then she appeared  
Out of nowhere"**

Her eyes were soon locked with his.

He felt his heart beat faster and faster, his hands were sweating and he almost left the coke he was holding fall on to the ground, he had never felt this way about any other girl before. His heart never stopped accelerating, every minute he was around her he felt more nervous.

The moment she saw his back she felt her heart skip a little. As soon as he turned around facing her she felt her knees weak, like she was slowly losing her balance, he was the only boy that have ever made her feel this way.

They walked in the direction of each other until they were face to face, neither of them knowing what to say.

Rory gave Jess a hug and managed to say "Hi."

"Hi" he replied back.

Lorelai decided that was time to step in seeing that the two kids weren't able to say anything else.

" Hello Jess."

" Lorelai" He responded politely.

" So are you two going to stay here facing each other or what?"

They broke eye contact.

" Hun… Please, let me carry your bags" He said as he took them of her hands.

" Thanks" She tried to ignore the butterflies that went crazy in her stomach the moment he touched her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The trip back to Stars Hollow was quiet.

They didn't know what to say and were uncomfortable to talk about their relationship in front of Luke and Lorelai.

They went to Luke's and the four of them had lunch.

Lorelai and Rory had three cups of coffee each and when they were done Jess asked her:

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

" Sure." She nodded.

" Mommy, I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok, sweetie." She gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek and they walked side by side in the direction of the bridge.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

N/A: That is it.

Dun, dun, dun, dun…. What is going to happen? You will have to wait for the next chapter! I'm evil! Just kidding.

Please review!

Next chapter will definitely be up on Monday without excuses.


	8. Beautiful day

N/A: Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! It's kind of short but the next will be longer. I'll try to update soon. Keep reviewing!

**Smile1: Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Music4mysoul: I hope you like the dialogues. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Summer: I'm happy you like it!**

**Gimoregirl: hahaha I hate finals too! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Live4Jess13: Well, thanks so much. I'm really glad you like it. I love Jess!**

**Jessandrory4ever: What will happen? Dun…dun…dun…dun**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They were walking side by side.

They didn't actually say where they were going, but both of them knew they would end up on the bridge. It was like their silence agreement.

This time Jess was the one who broke the silence:

" So…"

" So…" She wasn't going to be the one who would start this conversation.

" How was the trip?" He asked trying to break the ice.

" It was amazing." She said sincerely.

She had been to a lot of different places and had a lot of fun.

Over the past weeks she went to Venice, Paris, London and Rome.

" Really? Any cute guys?" He asked sarcastically, but deep down his spine he was feeling kind of jealous.

" Oh yeah." She played along.

"I wish you had met Brian.

Tall guy! Beautiful blond hair, amazing green eyes…"

" Ok, ok I got it." He decided it was time to change the subject.

Rory laughed a little.

" What is so funny?" He asked her.

" Oh, nothing" She could feel his eyes, staring at her back.

" Huh." He simply said.

She missed that "huh". It was kind of annoying but charming at the same time.

……………………….

They were now sitting on the bridge in front of each other. The sky was blue and it was a beautiful day.

Neither of them knew how to start "The" conversation.

They stayed there trying to decide what to say.

Rory suddenly broke the silence:

" Jess?"

" Hun?" He responded.

" What are we?"

She didn't know what they were. Were they a couple? Were they just friends?

" I don't know. What do you want us to be?" He was confused to.

" I'm not sure. We could try to start things again you know? Take things slowly."

" I think we can do that." He said smiling. Not smirking but really smiling.

" Ok." She said thinking.

" Hun… us. I mean mommy and I were planning on have a movie night tomorrow. Er…

Do you want to come?"

" Sure." He simply said.

" Jess?" She asked him serious.

" Yeah?"

" Things will have to be different this time." She was looking directly in to his eyes.

" I mean you can't just run away when things start to get bad. You have to be there for me."

He took her hand and said:" I know."

He meant it. He wasn't going to screw things up for her again.

He wasn't going to leave.

" So… I've always wanted to ask someone. How is the Eiffel tower?"

" Wow, it's amazing!"

"Oh yeah?"

" Yes, I went there twice.

It was really beautiful during the day, but during the night… It was unbelievable you know.

The stars, the illuminated city… It felt magical."

"**You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you**

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night   
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day"

Rory and Jess seated there talking for hours.

" So, what have you been reading lately?" He asked her.

It was how it started.

They talked about music, about books and mostly about Rory's trip to Europe. They were both feeling that this was a fresh start, you know?

It was a new beginning.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

N/A: I know it's a little short but I kind of like it.

The next chapter: movie night!


	9. Tiny Dancer

N/A: I know it's been 4ever, but my computer is full with problems and I just had the opportunity to update this week, hopefully it won't be ruined again and I'll try to update quickly since I'll have 2 weeks free. Vacations finally! I've decided to divide this chapter in two, here is the first part of it, enjoy. (Keep reviewing! I love to know what you guys think, it makes my day!)

**Nessquik13: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Jessobsessed09: yes, I think I'll take things slowly. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Goingonfromhere: Oh yes he is hot! He is the hottest! I'm sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Smile1: Thanks. I appreciate it.**

**Music4mysoul: I'm happy you like it. I haven't even realized that I write mommy a lot. Thanks for pointing it out.**

**Summer: Rory and Jess are the greatest! I love U2! Electrol storm is my favorite song.**

**Jessandrory4ever: I'm glad you like it.**

**Popie: Thanks!**

**Rebellover: Hahahaha. I'm happy you like it. XTC sings "Then she appeared."**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had already talked to her mom about Jess coming over for movie night.

Lorelai wasn't happy about it but agreed; she said she trusted Rory judgment.

It was almost time for Jess to arrive when Lorelai answered the phone, Michel was calling from the Inn and since she wasn't able to figure out what he was saying she told Rory she would have to receive Jess by herself.

Rory was feeling nervous, like when she had her first date with him back when they started dating, he was the only guy who had ever made her feel this way, but she knew it would be easier if Lorelai wasn't home, otherwise it would be too tense.

She didn't know why she was giving him another chance, why she had opened her heart again for him, she was afraid of getting hurt, but Jess was just like that; she tried but kept coming back to him.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He was almost ready. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt from The Clash with the lyric from "Lost in the supermarket" on it. He grabbed his leather jacket (I can't see him without it ) ) and went out to meet her.

He knocked on the door and heard her say:

"Come in, you are annoyingly on time!"

He entered the house to see Rory jumping on her feet trying to put on her shoes. As soon as his eyes locked with hers he heard a loud crash and she was suddenly on the floor.

" Now, that was graceful." He said laughing at her.

" Oh yes, we started this well." She responded.

He helped her up.

They were really close, he could feel her breath oh his neck. His heart was accelerating, his hands were sweating; she was the only woman alive who could make him feel that way.

She was looking directly into his eyes, 'God was he handsome.'

" Hi." She said a little nervous.

"Hi." He answered, finally letting her go.

He suddenly broke eye contact with her and headed to the living room:

" So … what are we going to watch?" He asked.

" Well, I was thinking we could watch Almost Famous since I know you are probably still addicted to it and I also rented The Recruit cause I'm simply in love with Colin Farrell." She said it all in one breath.

" So, you were the one who rented Almost Famous? I actually stopped by the video store to pick up some more movies but it was already rented. I brought Casablanca and… no, that is it, never mind." He said trying to hide another DVD behind his back.

" Not so fast. What do you think you are hiding?"

" What? I'm not hiding anything." But Rory had already taken the DVD from his hands.

" The Notebook?" She asked surprised.

"Come on. I just read the book and was just curious to see it on screen."

" Look who is suddenly becoming romantic." She said mocking him.

" Ha, ha, ha. Really funny."

" So, what do you want to watch first?" She asked him.

" How about we watch Almost Famous and than you can pick?"

" Ok. I think we can watch Kate Hudson commit suicide again. Than we could watch Casablanca and later The Notebook since I'm curious to see it too. What do you think?"

" Yeah. That's ok." He said sitting by her side.

" What about The Recruit?" He asked her.

" I suppose I can watch Colin Farrell by myself tomorrow." She said smirking.

" That you can." He responded quickly.

Rory stood up and placed Almost Famous on the DVD player.

**"Blue jean baby, L.A lady  
Seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyes, pirate smile  
You married a music man  
Ballerina, you must've seen her  
dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me  
Tiny dancer in my hand"**

When she returned to the couch she felt his hand on hers and it was how their movie night started…

"**Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad **

Piano man he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Looking on she sings the songs  
The words she knows  
The tunes she hums

But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today"


End file.
